Rose Petals Sasuke one shot LEMON
by AmTheLion
Summary: The overwhelming smell of the roses and the sticky feeling of the petals stuck to your skin along with the rhythmic breath escaping Sasukes lips......


**AmTheLion:** Right so here's a Sasuke lemon one shot on request. This one is for lipgloss247. It's set in the Shippuuden eps. Enjoy.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Naruto or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Naruto series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

**WARNINGS!!!**

**This one shot contains spoilers for those who has not seen  
Naruto Shippuuden episode 114-117!!  
****  
Lemon is a story with detailed descriptions of sexual actions,  
not suited for people under 16.  
If you don't like then don't read.**

* * *

**Rose petals  
(Sasuke U. one shot)  
Lemon**

His eyes is locked on you. Those red sharringans is staring at you. Expressionless you stare back into them, not afraid of what they can do.

"You ready Sasuke-kun?" you ask, almost with a whisper. His cold and hateful voice cuts true the air.

"Are you ready?" with that he starts attacking. His speed is incredible, so before you can do anything, he's standing right in front of you. He grabs you by the neck and you're only inches away from each other. You look deep into each other's eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, don't be too hard on her." The hissing voice make you groan.

"Orochimaru-sama, I don't want him to hold back." You say with a bit of a struggle. Then it's your turn to move. Quickly you bend out of his grip and kick him hard in the chest, before pushing him to his knees and forcing him to stay there. He blinks and looks up at you.

"When did you get so strong?" he asks with a little smirk, a bit impressed by your move. You just smirk back at him.

"When did you get so easy to beat?" you ask teasingly. Orochimaru smiles and walks over to you as Sasuke gets on his feet.

"You've both gotten strong" he says. You notice a bit of change in Sasuke's expression, it's not much, but you notice that the little smile he just had, disappeared when the snake man talked.

"Why don't you both go and rest, I have an important mission for you tomorrow my dear, and I'll learn you a new technique Sasuke." He continues with a smirk. Sasuke doesn't reply, and neither do you. But you do as he says and retreat to your rooms.

* * *

It's been a year since that day when you fought Sasuke, even if you both knew you were just playing with each other at that time. As that year has passed you've learned that Sasuke has killed Orochimaru and is now on his move. Half a year before this you left Orochimaru without saying why or when you would come back, if ever. Now that he's dead you find yourself at ease.

_Uchiha Sasuke. What do you wish to do now? Stupid question I guess. You'll go after Itachi, that is after all your goal is it not?_ You think to yourself as you're walking true the forest. You're on your way to the river to get some water. You've been living in this forest since you left. It's quiet and suits you better than living among people. As you reach the river you sense someone's presence. With a smile you just continue filling the bucket with water and head back for your dojo (1).

It doesn't take long before you hear people arguing.

"Just admit it, you with to be alone with him." A male voice says.

"N-no I don't...What the hell has given you that idea!" a female voice replies. You frown, recognizing the voice of the woman.

You sit down with your feet in the water besides your dojo, waiting for them to arrive. Their voices becomes louder and so does their arguing.

"Shut up" A cold voice says, sending a shiver down your spine. You could recognize that voice anywhere.

"____" He says standing not too far from you. You close your eyes for a moment, before getting on your feet and turning towards him.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." You reply.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised by this" You say and look at him. He doesn't reply. You're all in your dojo eating. The darkness has finally come and you've allowed them to stay there for the night. You sight.

"Sasuke, your desire for revenge over goes anything else. Is there nothing else you want?" You ask moving your eyes over to the fire in front of you. He doesn't reply this time either. Just looks at you with those deep ebony eyes. The other three is eating, and to your displeasure Karin sits very close to Sasuke.

"Whoa, this is good." The shark male says digging in on the food you've prepared. You look at him eat for a moment before you get on your feet.

"I'm going out for a moment. I need some air." You say before turning around and leaving the dojo, all the time you feel Sasuke's eyes rest on you.

* * *

Walking true the dark forest you know he's following you, he doesn't even try to hide it. Just silently follows you. Finally you stop by a warm spring surrounded by rose bushes, your favourite place to relax and take a bath. You sit down by the edge and put your feet in the warm water.

"You're not just passing by are you?" you ask him. Sasuke silently sits down besides you.

"I won't ask you to come. I know you don't intend to anyways." He replies. You look at him, without any expression on your face. You know he'll tell you why he's there, he just doesn't want the others to hear.

"I wanted to see you." He finally says. You look at the water in the spring. On its surface there's floating deep red rose petals, you watch them swirl around as you wait for him to continue.

"I..." he stops, as if to think over what he's going to say.

"I've missed you." He then says and looks at you. Your eyes connect with his and you remember that day before you left.

* * *

"_Why?" His voice was colder than usual, you didn't understand why, but for some reason you seemed to have pissed him off._

"_Does it matter? It doesn't really concern you Sasuke-kun. However I need someone to tell Orochimaru and you were the first one I found." You reply with a shrug. His eyes stares at you with clear displeasure with your words._

"_Tell me why and I'll let you go." He says. You look at him._

"_You can't stop me Sasuke-kun. And you have no reason too. I'm simply taking a break that's all. I need to think about certain things, and I can't do that while I'm here." You reply and turn around to leave. It's then he grabs your arm and spins you around. Before you can do anything you're locked in his grip, your faces only inches apart. _

"_Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?" You ask surprised._

"_Why are you leaving?" He repeated. You sigh and look him deep in the eyes._

"_Because of you. I don't know why, but for some reason I can't get you out of my mind, no matter what I do. It bothers me. And the only way I can get rid of it is if I'm not here. But Orochimaru won't let me away from you if I ask to. Therefore I leave without him knowing before I'm gone. There I told you happy?" You say and look away. His grip doesn't loosen like you thought it would. Instead he tightens his grip on you._

"_Look at me." He says with that cold voice that makes you shiver. Slowly you return your gaze to him, meeting his black orbs. Slowly you lean closer, before your lips meat in a deep kiss._

* * *

You sigh.

"That was a long time ago Sasuke. Even if you don't want to admit it things has changed." You say as you once again return your look to the dancing petals at the water surface. His eyes keep resting on you.

"Things might have changed but not our feelings." He replies, still with that cold voice of his. You take a deep breath just as he leans in and kisses your yaw bone. You moan lightly as he continues placing kisses down your neck while slowly removing your clothes.

Your lips meet in a deep and passionate kiss, just like that day, full of longing and desire. Garment by garment you remove each other's clothes as the kisses becomes more and more passionate. He slides down into the warm water and with his hands on your hips you follow him. As the water flows around your body the heat between you increase. You make out until you can't breath as the heat keeps rising in your body. Surprisingly gentle he moves his hands over every inch of your body, not leaning one spot untouched. He massages your breast and holds you tightly against his own body. You feel his muscles tense as your female hood brushes against his thigh. You break the kiss and look at him.

"Sasuke, I don't want this if you're just going to leave." You say with almost a whisper. He looks you deep in the eyes.

"Didn't I tell you?" He says.

"When I've killed Itachi, there's only one more thing left to do in my life." He continues. You look at him, silently awaiting his next words.

"Return to you." He finishes. Those words were all you needed. He did have to promise you to return because you knew he couldn't do that. But that he would return to you when his revenge was completed was more than enough.

* * *

His hands slowly slides down your body, passed your shoulders, passed your waist and hips until they reach your female hood. You have never allowed anyone to get this close to you before, so you don't know what to expect. But the pleasure that flows true your body as he touches you, is far beyond what you have imagined.

You lean your head back slightly and moan lightly at his touch. He trails kisses along your yaw bone and down your neck before returning to your lips, and all the time he keeps massaging your female hood with one hand and holding you tightly around the waist with the other. You slide your hands down his back and up again, as you continue to moan lightly in his ear.

The rose petals stick to your wet skin as you move around in the hot spring. You move to suck on his earlobe making him moan in your ear. Slowly you slide one hand down his chest and belly until you reach his growing member, a bit to your surprise he's already really hard. You stop to look at him, and he meets your eyes with no hesitation or doubt. For a moment you just look each other in the eyes, before you smile and grab his member. A moan escapes his lips, a bit louder than his previous once. So with a small smile you continue rubbing his hardness as he leans in and kiss you.

* * *

You gasp as you feel him push a finger into you. He stops and looks at you, in reply you moan and rub yourself against his hand. With a smirk he kisses you before continuing to pull his finger in and out of you. Unconsciously you rub his member harder as he pushes another finger into you. Again he moans in your ear as you with our free hand burry your fingers in his hair. You can't handle much more when he pushes a third finger into you.

"Sasuke..." You pant, and place a deep kiss on his lips.

"Take me. Take me now." You moan as he kisses your yaw bone again. Without a word he removes his fingers and gets himself in position. You wrap both your arms around his neck as you make yourself ready for what to come. So far it's all been pleasure, but you know this will hurt. He looks you deep in the eyes.

"You ready?" He asks seriously. You nod and kiss him as he, as gently as he can, push himself into you. The sharp pain strikes true your body as a stroke. It's unlike any other pain you ever felt. You bite your lip hard not to scream, but it doesn't stop the gasp. Sasuke holds still and looks at you. For a moment none of you move, he waits for you to say he can continue. Still biting your lip you nod for him to continue, he hesitates, and for the first time since he arrived you see an emotion on his face. He's worried.

To calm him and to make him continue, you give him a hard and deep kiss. If he doesn't move, the pain won't stop. Slowly he starts to move again, with every thrust a sharp pain beats true your body. But the pain deseeds a bit more for every time and soon you're filled with a whole new kind of pleasure that overwhelms anything else you ever felt.

* * *

You moan as Sasuke thrusts in and out of you. The overwhelming smell of the roses and the sticky feeling of the petals stuck to your skin along with the rhythmic breath escaping Sasukes lips as he fucks you, makes you more excited than you thought was possible. He increases the pace and thrust harder into you just as he hits your spot. You moan loudly and immediately he knows he found your weak spot. He keeps hitting that spot as both of you are reaching your climax. As he comes he thrust one final time into you making you come with him.

You're both panting heavily as steam from the warm water dances around you in the cool night air, and the rose petals swirl around in the water as you stare each other deep in the eyes. You don't need to say anything, you both know how you feel. So you close your eyes and kiss him passionately, enjoying your time with him for who knows how long it will take before you see him again, if you ever do.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

1- A dojo is a Japanese style house.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
